Predictability
by BoredorBoard
Summary: HouseWilson pairing. one shot.


this is a House MD fanfic, slash. Gregory House/James (Jimmy) Wilson. Takes place while Wilson is living with House

Predictability --- Wilsons POV

Cuddy's going on another rampage and sending us on a manhunt for Greg. Only one question ran through my head; _What did he do this time?_ I cheaked the most obvious place first, his office. The door was locked from the inside, so I knocked. "House let me in."

"Go away. The evil witch has cursed you with her voodoo."

"House, don't you think you're being just a little childish?"

"You should see it from in here. I've got cake and ice cream."

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way." I went next door to my office and went out to the balcony. I then crossed over to Greg's balcony and entered his office. Suprisingly he was actually eating cake and ice cream.

"Breaking and entering Jimmy? Tsk Tsk. This is so unlike you."

"I didn't break anything, I just entered."

"Well you caught me. What now, are you going to shackle me and lead me to the screaming banshee? I warn you, I'll put up a fight."

"Seriously Greg, is clinic duty that bad?"

"I like to think it is, besides I love pushing Cuddy's buttons."

"One of these days you're going to drive her crazy."

"That's the plan. So are we going out to eat tonight, or are you cooking?"

"I don't know, are you going to put in you clinic hours?"

"But I don't wanna." Greg whined. He started twirling his cane in his hand, then hit me in the head with it. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I said and snatched his cane away.

"You meanie, give it back."

"Not untill you've spoken to Cuddy. In fact, I'll go get her now." I said unlocking the door.

"You're taking away a cripple mans cane? That's unethical!"

"But it's you House, I alwaysmake acceptions for you."

"Well pardon me for not feeling special."

I start to turn the knob, and Greg gets up and makes and attempt to snatch his cane away. He stepped on his right leg and fell against me. I lost my ballance and fell to the floor.

"Now who would have thought the two of us would ever end up in this position?" Greg asked from on top of me as I felt my face darken.

The door opened and we both looked up to see Cuddy and House's little minions. They just stood there with shocked expressions.

"This is not what it looks like." I tried to explain.

"He's in denial, he dose this everytime." House said sarcastically.

"Get off Greg."

"Oh drats, they just had to ruin the moment."

"There was no moment. Now get off already."

"No. I'm just so infatuated with you James." He said taking my hand and kissing it.

"What the hell are you doing Greg?" I asked pulling my hand away from him.

Foreman turnned his attention to something else, Cuddy covered her face with the patient file that she was carrying, Camron buried her face in Chase's shoulder, and Chase stared at us with what i swear is the funniest expression i have ever seen. Cuddy dropped the paitent file on the floor for Greg and left the room, soon followed by the minions. After the door shut, Greg grabbed his cane and got up.

"Do you mind explaining that to me?" I asked still slightly shocked.

"It got her to leave didn't it?"

"Yeah, but..."

"There you go, question answered."

"But yo kissed me."

"It was only on the hand. Besides if I really wanted reactions I would have kissed you on the lips."

"No you wouldn't."

"You have ho clue what I will or will not do. I' very unpredictable, I could pounce on you at any moment." Greg said sarcastically.

"But you won't. Trust me, you're more predictable than you let yourself beleive."

"I don't beleive that."

I rolled my eyes, picked up the file that Cuddy dropped, and gave it to Greg. "At least read it." I said then left the room. Before I closed the door I poked my head into the room and said; "I'll cook tonight."

Later that night I drove greg and myself back to our house. Greg ploped down on the couch as I started making dinner. After it was finished we ate, I did the dishes, then sat down with Greg o watch TV. Greg turnned to me, and in a swift movement he grabbed me by the tie, pulled me close to him, and kissed me on the lips. He broke apart and smiled. "How's that for predictability?"

"... Wow, I didn't think you'd do it." I said stunned.

"See, I'm not predictable, but you on the otherhand are. Tell me, can you guess what I'll do next?"

"I have a vague idea."

"Good, and just so you know I wear the pants in this relationship." He leaned over me and kissed me, and I returned the kiss.

"It's about time Greg, how long have you known I liked you?"

"It's been a while now." He chuckled. "Did you see the look one Chase's face earlier? It was priceless."


End file.
